mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:SIG to 590/Archive1
Category:Templates UPDATE: In honor of BOB's Birdthday I, Jesuslover, his BFF, am hosting a contest. We will sig till the first per to sig at #590. And the winner, the first per to sig at #590, gets 100 clicks, and AUTOMATICALLY BOB gets 100 clicks! oh..and no siging 2 times in a row or you will be DQed....and i can't win even though i started.... SIG: :1 :2[[User:Munchman14|'Munchman']][[User talk:Munchman14|'14']][[User:Munchman14/Munch Palace|'Store']] 01:48, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :3 01:54, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :4 02:29, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :5. The bullet system doesn't work very well in this forum. 02:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :6 -jsslvR 23:55, August 14, 2010 (UTC) :7 02:59, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :8 Thank you for telling my birthday to everyone. (JK!) 03:31, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :9 06:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :10. 03:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :11. YES I can easily win this. 03:34, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :12. 03:37, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :13.IT IS MY BIRTHDAY! I WIN NO MATTER WHAT! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!(JK) 03:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :14. 03:42, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :15. 04:03, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :16. 04:28, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :17. What? A sig to 590? Yes because I'm getting 100 free clicks... 15:16, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :18. 22:46, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :19. 22:54, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :Do we really need this? 12:57, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :20. --Secretam 23:02, August 17, 2010 (UTC) :21. 00:53, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :22. OH NO YOU DON'T! 01:15, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :23. What? 01:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :24.Oh no you don't beat me. 02:43, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :25. X 02:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :26. 03:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :27. 03:42, August 18, 2010 (UTC) 03:42, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :28. Chinese lucky numbers. (JK) 03:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :29. 07:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :30!!!!!!!! 16:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) :31. - 02:05, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :32.Can we pretend that AIRPLANES in the night sky are like SHOOTING STARS? I could really use a wish right now, oh! I could really use a wish... 02:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :33. --Secretam 02:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :34. 02:10, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :35. Ok, no let's pretend I never had a dream of being a rapper. Let's pretend I was still in school. :P --Secretam 02:13, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :36. Let's pretend that I am going to win. 02:15, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :37. O) 02:58, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :38. 02:59, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :39. 03:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :40. 03:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :41. 03:08, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :42. 03:40, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :43. 03:43, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :44. 04:12, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :45. 04:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :46. 04:32, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :47. 05:51, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :48. 14:04, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :49. 17:23, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :50!!! 17:28, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :51. --Secretam 22:26, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :52. 22:44, August 19, 2010 (UTC) :53. 8.98% of the way. ;) 06:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :54. WET BLANKET! JK... 14:48, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :55!!! --Secretam 20:33, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :56. 21:15, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :57. (talk)thire13 STORE 21:24, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :58. 22:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :59. 23:35, August 20, 2010 (UTC) :60. Oh, yeah. 00:20, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :61. 07:14, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :62. 13:48, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :63. 00:42, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :64. (talk)thire13 STORE 00:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :65. 01:13, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :66. 02:26, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :67. 02:33, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :68. 02:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :69. 03:18, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :70. 03:21, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :71. 03:23, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :72. 03:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :73. YOu and me Apple. 03:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :74. 03:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :75. 03:28, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :76. 03:34, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :77. 03:35, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :78.You put in 78 Bob,I fixed it. 03:37, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :79. You are too kind. 03:38, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :80.If this is the 28th edit in three days,then why isn't this in the hotspots? 03:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :81. Fourms can't be in the hotspots. 04:49, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :82. 05:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :83.Hi--- 09:32, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :84. 14:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :85. You could have just announced it in Count to 1,000- There are to many games and not enough edits :( IF you want I can delete it after it is done-- 15:53, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :86. 04:15, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :87. 04:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) :88. 02:43, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :89. 04:14, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :90. 07:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :91. I'm still around... 15:02, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :92. I thought you said you were only on, on the weekends. 15:06, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :93. Life got boring. 18:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :94. Well it's nice to have you back. 18:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :95. :96. 22:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :97. 01:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :98. What happened to sigexpand? 02:09, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :99. I wouldn't know I have it disabled. 02:15, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :100. :101. Yay (Although edit conflict). When I edit my sig, it shows it working, but everywhere else it doesn't work. Hmmm... 02:20, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :102. :103. P.s. I think I'll be retiring on MLN once I get to Rank 8.I'll still be on here and MLN, but I won't work on rank. 02:28, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :104. :105. @Legoace, We can work together at not ranking up. :D 03:40, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :106. :107. 04:58, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :108. 13:14, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :109. :110.bob i didnt tell every one....you yourself did in your count down. tell me when we need some to fill the 589 spot and i will fill it..oh, and bob? recheck the Rules.....you might find something interesting.....i knew it would work...remember how we send secret messages through e-mail? *hint, hint, nudge, nudge, wink, wink*...:) 17:57, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :111. WHAT THE HECK LAWWY!!!!!!????? HOW COULD YOU??? IT IS MY BIRTHDAY! :112. Lucky! You got 111! 20:32, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :113. Larry isn't going to automatically give me 100 free clicks. BOO HOO! :114. The hideme template needs to be fixed. The data that comes up is hard to see since it is no longer in a box and it goes to the left of the page. 21:45, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :115. You can check out my css User:Awesome3000/monaco.css for how to disable sigexpand, I'll look into what broke it though. 21:51, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :116. :117. It's very strange But I can't find what broke it. 22:03, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :118. Broke what? :119. ok theni will give you 590clicks ... :120. PLEASE??? THANK YOU LAWWY!!! :121. The hideme thing-- 20:01, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :122. 20:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :123. 21:12, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :124. 21:14, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :125. 01:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :126. 02:29, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :127. Again talk backwards or ,Talk Yoda ,wars Mlnlink do always could We. Bob for only is this way the by. 02:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :128. kk. Backwards talk? 03:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :129. Backwards talk? That's funny! 16:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :130. 22:21, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :131. 22:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :132. Funny very, yes. 23:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) :133. Awesome is talk backwards! 04:34, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :134. BOB 14:49, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :135. Too backwards talk I can? Know I. 16:23, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :136. BOB? 19:42, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :137. Can you course of! 21:37, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :138. 21:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :139. BOB? 21:45, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :140. 21:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :141. BOB? 21:50, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :142. BOB saying keep you come how? 21:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :143. BOB? 21:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :144. (talk)thire13 STORE 21:57, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :145. BOB? 21:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :146. 22:00, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :147. BOB? 22:01, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :148. 22:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :149. (talk)thire13 STORE 22:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :150! BOB? 22:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :151. (talk)thire13 STORE 22:34, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :152. 22:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :153. Mlnlink Wars! 23:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :154. 23:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :155. 00:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :156. 01:24, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :157. 01:40, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :158. 02:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :159. Oh man! You got it. 02:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :160. 04:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :161. 04:22, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :162. Got what? 08:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :163. 13:34, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :164. 160. 14:19, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :165. 14:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :166! 16:08, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :167. 16:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :168. NO! 17:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :169. What do you me no? 17:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :170. NO! 18:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :171. 18:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :172. NO!!!!! 19:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :173. YES!!!! 19:35, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :174. NO!!! 19:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :175. AHHHH!!!!! 19:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :176. NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :177. AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:52, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :178. STOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP IIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!! !!!! ! 3 EDIT CONFLICTS!!!!!!!! 19:53, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :179. NEVER!!!!!!! NO!!!!!!! 5 EDIT CONFLICTS!!!!!!! 19:54, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :180. YES!!!!!!!! 3 MORE EdIT CONflicts! 19:56, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :181. NOOOOOO!!!!!! 19:57, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :182. NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! 19:58, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :183. NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 19:59, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :184. NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! 20:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :185. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 20:16, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :186. hopefully i wiiiiiiiinnnnnn please (talk)thire13 STORE 21:39, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :187. hopefully i woooonnnnn'ttttt get an edit conflict please 22:05, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :188. I pitty the person who will get 589 because they are so close but can't win because you can't sig twice in a row. 22:24, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :189. Jesuslover is 589. 22:30, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :190. Lucky, lucky. 22:43, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :191. Guess who is 590. 23:16, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :192. ME!!! 23:18, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :193. No. 23:25, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :194. Yeah it is me. Besides don't you automaticlly get 100 clicks? 23:45, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :195. No. It was a joke. 23:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :196. Oh. 23:47, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :197. 01:14, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :198 01:24, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :199. 01:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :200. Yes I got 200!!! 01:45, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :201. T 01:51, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :202. 02:16, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :203. 03:50, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :204. 04:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :205. 04:25, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :206. MUFFINS!!!!!!!! 14:12, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :207. 19:18, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :208. ok....From now on you have to put the most random word that you can think of infront of your sig..it's a rule...you have too or you will get DQ'ed .........brocoli.... 20:44, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :209. Monkeys! 21:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :210. BANANA!!!!!!!!!! 21:28, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :211 Muffins!!!!!!!!!! 21:48, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :212. I SAID MUFFINS!!! ORANGE!!!!! 22:02, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :213. Oh. Sorry I never saw that. Chicken!!!!! 22:05, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :214. TURKEY!!!!!!!! 22:20, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :215. Beef!!!!!!!!! 22:22, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :216. WIKI! 22:27, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :217. Internet Explorer 8!!!!! 22:31, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :218. Firefox. 22:48, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :219. Windows 7. 23:11, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :220. Billy bob. 23:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) :221. Linix. 00:07, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :222. Lunix, Kristof. ELETRONIC! 00:35, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :223. Computer! 01:00, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :224. yoyo 01:16, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :225 iPhone! 01:18, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :226. page? 02:30, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :227. Excalibur 07:32, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :228.Echo 08:10, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :229. Jellyfish 08:31, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :230. Salt 13:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :231. BEAR??? 22:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :232. Trees 22:27, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :233. Tooth pick. 22:40, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :234. CD. 23:04, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :235. Soap Opera! 02:27, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :236. MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 02:30, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :237. Luke! 02:33, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :238. SKYWALKER! 03:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :239. Tuba. 04:31, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :240. I just thought of the most random word possible: Ajraddatz! LOL 05:10, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :241. 13:41, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :241. CARTOON???? 14:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :242. T-shirt! 00:29, September 3, 2010 (UTC) :243. ME!! 20:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :244. Number lock. 21:01, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :245. Code. 21:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :246. Blue. 21:39, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :247. Cellphone. 23:58, September 4, 2010 (UTC) :248. RED! CABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSE! 00:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :249. Ink!!! 00:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :250. laser. 01:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :251. Gun. 01:09, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :252. Bowchikabowwow. 02:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :253. Butt. 15:18, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :254. Bowchikabowwow! TUCKER! Axel. 18:58, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :255. Math. 19:00, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :256. PIZZA! 20:16, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :257. Subway(food)! 20:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :258. P99 semi-automatic pistol! 20:20, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :259. Wip. 20:26, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :260. MP5k. 20:32, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :261. iTouch. 20:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :262. SSgtGriffin, this is a FAMILY FRIENDLY site. No guns. Larry. 20:40, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :263. Legoace. 20:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :264. TREE! 20:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :265. Flower. 20:53, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :266. Nails. 22:17, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :267. retiring 22:41, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :268.sad. 22:45, September 5, 2010 (UTC) :269. soon 01:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :270. @Bobo - I know, it's not like I was using them in a violent way. :P 03:21, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :271. Depressed. 15:46, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :272. Bye 15:56, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :273. NO!!! 16:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :274. I go back to school tomorrow! 19:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :275. I'm starting tomorrow! WHY! 19:05, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :276. Lucky. I already started school. Bugs. (Random word) 19:09, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :277. Homework. )-: 19:12, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :278. Pizza. 19:44, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :279. Bob already said Pizza. Food. 19:47, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :280. Oh. Then Donuts. 21:04, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :281. Ice Cream. 21:06, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :282. Why are we talking about food? Headphones. 21:13, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :283. 320 bitrate MP3 file. 21:14, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :284. Wii. 21:15, September 6, 2010 (UTC) :285. N3DS. 01:24, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :286. banner 01:26, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :287. Bob Banner. 01:28, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :288. BOBs 12:30, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :289. Are you talking about me? LEGOACE. 13:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :290. No, Bob Banner is the Hulk's alter ego. 18:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :291. What? 19:37, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :292. And I'm talking about a term from Bungie's game Marathon. 20:49, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :293. Oh (Random Word). 21:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :294. Or was it Bruce Banner. I can't remember. 22:16, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :295. Huh? 22:21, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :296. Knock knock. 23:46, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :297. Who's There? 01:34, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :298. I don't know. 02:03, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :299. I Don't Know Who?* 02:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :300!!! SSgtGriffin, YOU MESSED IT UP! ARGH! Knock Knock. Popsicle. 02:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :301. Sorry, I didn't know what else to write. Anyways, who's there? 03:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :302. BOO! 03:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :303. BOO! who? 03:19, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :304. Don't cry, IT WAS JUST A JOKE! Knock knock. 03:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :305. Who's there? *I don't know who's knocking, tht's who! 03:54, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :306. Haman! 05:02, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :307. Haman who? 12:36, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :308. HAMAN CHEESE ON WHITE, PLEASE! (Ham-and-cheese on white) 14:21, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :309. I had a feeling it might have been something to do with ham and cheese........ KNOCK KNOCK 17:20, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :310. who's there? 22:16, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :311. Wow! 22:37, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :312. TANK (part of joke) 22:44, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :313. What's going on here? I'm confused. 22:45, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :314. TANK who? 22:53, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :315. What the? 23:01, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :316. It's part of the joke that got messed up. 23:15, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :317. Then start a new joke because I'm confused. 23:17, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :318. Can't think of any. 23:27, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :319. YOU'RE WELCOME! (TANK WHO=Thank you) (end of joke) 01:10, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :320. Nice Mr. ACE! Knock knock? 01:28, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :321. Who's there? 03:08, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :322. POLICE! 03:41, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :323. Police who? 03:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :324. Police let me win the sig to 590! 03:52, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :325. KNOCK KNOCk 12:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :326. WHO IS THERe? 13:57, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :327. LETTUCE 16:49, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :328. LETTUCE WHO? (Is it let us?) 17:24, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :329. Why do you guys keep doing this? 19:33, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :330. LEETTUCE WIN!!!! (yes, BOB, of course you're right, you're alays right, whatever) 19:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :331. You do a new one for me? 20:45, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :332. Ok Kristof, KNOCK KNOCK? 21:01, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :333. Who's there? 21:35, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :334. Lucky Kristof. 333. Well, PHILLIP! 23:17, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :335. So..... 23:22, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :336. Huh? Knock knock? WHO's THERE? Phillip! Phillip who is next. Let Kristof have it. 23:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :337. Sorry. I was busy. Anyway, Phillip who? 23:47, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :338. PHILLIP THE GAS TANK! I'm running low. 00:44, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :339. Good one! I have a joke. Why did the one armed man cross the street? 00:58, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :340. Why? 01:08, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :341. WHY??? 08:51, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :342. WHY? 13:20, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :343. WHY????? (Hey BOB, you got the special post, number 342, I'm Legoace'342'!) 16:19, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :344. To get to the second hand store! 19:54, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :345. YAY!!!!! #345! HA HA HA!!!! JOKE: How do you get a one-armed fool out of a tree? 20:17, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :346. I don't know? How? 20:35, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :347. Yeah, how? 23:23, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :348. Hey SSgtGriffin! 23:29, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :349. HOW? 23:34, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :350. NOO!! He's not on so he can't tell us!! 23:36, September 10, 2010 (UTC) :351. Sorry. ANSWER: Wave! 02:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :352. Ha ha! Good one! Joke: Why did the turtle cross the street? 02:15, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :353. To get to the SHELL station? (shell is a gas company) (I'm pretty sure you all know that) 02:18, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :354. Correct! 02:20, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :355.RANDOM WORD:RANDOM WORD. 02:33, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :356. 02:47, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :357.E-Bob 03:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :358. 04:38, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :359.BOBOBOB 04:58, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :360. RIDDLE: If you say its name, it ceases to exist. (what is it) 15:13, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :361. ??? 15:56, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :362. What is it? 17:35, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :363.?? 18:21, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :364.The answer is Silence! 18:48, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :365. lol nice. 19:32, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :366. RIDDLE: A plane crashes in the border of Tennessee and Kentucky. Where do they bury the survivors? 03:45, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :367. IDK Wait... why would they want to bury the survivors? lol I got it. Nice one Mr. Ace. 04:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :368. where are my cookies?*goes away*-- 06:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :369. (Yay!!! mutiples of 3!) Bob is correct! I think it's more tricky when it's oral instead of written. 13:35, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :370. YAY! 15:04, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :371. 18:26, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :372. *comez back*-- 18:36, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :373. 19:16, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :374. 19:43, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :375. RANDOM WORD: LEGO 20:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :376. RANDOM WORD:bionicle (talk)thire13 STORE 20:46, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :377. AQUAMAN13! 20:49, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :378. 21:31, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :379. IRC 22:25, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :380. I'm back! 23:37, September 12, 2010 (UTC) :381. 00:25, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :382. Did you notice we kindof stopped saying random words. 00:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :383. Yeah. 00:37, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :384. I'm running out of random words to say though! 00:41, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :385. Forum. 00:54, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :386. Sig. 01:20, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :387. Umm.. 02:58, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :388. cup 04:01, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :389. Spoon. 05:23, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :390.Three hundred and ninty 06:47, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :391. Mexico (Word picked by my Bro.) 06:51, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :392. blah 12:30, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :393. snow 13:52, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :395. Y-wing 17:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :396. Français. 21:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :397. HELP1 23:07, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :398. HELP2 23:32, September 13, 2010 (UTC) :399. lol Kristof. NICE! Thing. 00:02, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :400. Person. 00:03, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :401. Lucky Kristof. You got #400. DO. 00:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :402. NOT 02:12, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :403. Eat 03:14, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :404. THIS 13:07, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :405. FREEWAY!...bob, get it ? the 405 freeway??? any way: supercalifrigalisticexpialidocious! I know how to spell it...DO YOU?(with out looking it up?) 14:49, September 14, 2010 (UTC) oh.....and try to say this 5 TIMES FAST: good luck! yes this is a word....some crazy maniach made it up.. (but seriously......who would name a word this long??????? http://sarahmcculloch.appliedgeekery.com/longest-word.html :406. 401(the highway). 21:51, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :407. DO NOT Eat THIS FREEWAY? That's a weird thing to say (look at all the previos entries for the words) 22:13, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :408. 5 TIMES FAST: 401? 22:20, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :409. 22:27, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :410. 014(number backwards) 22:29, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :411. qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm (all letters on keyboard in order) 22:33, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :412. 123456789 (all numbers on number pad in order) 22:56, September 14, 2010 (UTC) :413. ¡ןʍǝʞ sı uʍop ǝpısdn 09:09, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :414. 414 backwards=414 17:47, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :415 How did you do that Awesome?! 23:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :416. /ʇxǝʇuʍopǝpısdn/ƃɹo˙dıʎɯsʇɐɥʍ˙ʍʍʍ//:dʇʇɥ It is cool. 23:56, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :417. Wow! 23:58, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :418. 00:03, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :419. 00:06, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :420. 00:14, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :421. We stopped saying random words. 00:48, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :422. It would appear that way. 00:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :423. THEN ALL Y'ALL ARE DQ'ED! MWAHAHAHAHA 01:15, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :424. 1234567890qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm 01:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :425. population 02:38, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :426. NERD 02:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :427. Geek → 03:15, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :428. BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH letters that need to be right next to be right next to each other on a keyboard. 03:17, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :429. YOU. 03:26, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :430. ME. 03:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :431. ¡0003ǝɯosǝʍɐ ʞuıן ǝɥʇ ǝʞıן ı-- 03:42, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :432. (: ˙ǝɹoɯʎuɐ dn ʇɥƃıɐɹʇs ƃuıʇʎuɐ ǝdʎʇ ʎןpɹɐɥ ı ןooɔ 03:44, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :433. 12:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :434. |-|4®ÐC0®3 1337! |=Ð|-|12:49, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :435. SORRY 15:06, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :436. 16:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :437. ¡ǝɹǝɥ ʇoן ɐ ǝuop ǝʌɐɥ sʎnƃ noʎ ʍoʍ 20:31, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :438. how do you do that (talk)thire13 STORE 20:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :439. /ʇxǝʇuʍopǝpısdn/ƃɹo˙dıʎɯsʇɐɥʍ˙ʍʍʍ//:dʇʇɥ 20:56, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :440. 21:08, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :441. 144 22:29, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :442. Who will get 444? 22:34, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :443. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! 22:36, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :444. 22:40, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :445. Lucky. BTW I wrote on Bob's blog Legoace. 22:41, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :446. 23:13, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :447. 23:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :448. 23:39, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :449. HI PEOPLE! 00:20, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :450. Only 140 numbers left. 05:46, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :451. KEWL!! 09:27, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :452. Ummm..... you mean 140 numbers left. Only 138 numbers left! 12:44, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :453. MOO? 14:01, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :454. My 2,000th edit! 15:43, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :455. Congrats! 19:49, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :456. Thanks. I GOT 456! 21:17, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :457. Four hundred and fifty-seven. 21:34, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :458. BOOM BOOM POW! 22:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :459. ˙uıʍ ןןıʍ oɥʍ ɹǝpuoʍ ı ˙uoos ǝuop ǝq ןןıʍ sıɥʇ 22:29, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :460. 200 more! 22:35, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :461. Yah! 22:41, September 17, 2010 (UTC) :462. 15:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :463. BOO! 16:19, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :464. 16:42, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :465. 16:55, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :466. 18:36, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :467. Must... win... 23:04, September 18, 2010 (UTC) :468. Tree. 00:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :469. 01:35, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :470.470. 01:53, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :471. 03:09, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :472.472. 04:42, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :473. 13:41, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :474.474. 14:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :475. I have to win! 17:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :476. 17:38, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :477. 17:43, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :478. 17:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :479. 17:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :480. 18:26, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :481. 18:28, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :482. -- 19:46, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :483. 19:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :484. -- 19:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :485. 19:56, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :486.-- 19:51, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :487. 19:58, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :488. 20:15, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :489. 20:36, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :490. 20:44, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :491. Did you guys have a party here? BTW nice sig SSgtGriffin. :) 21:01, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :492. 21:12, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :493. I don't know. 21:16, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :494. Yeah! We've been jammin' all day and jammin all night and SNORE..... 21:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :495. This wiki is very organized... ....not like bricki or airhogs wiki-- 21:34, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :496. I know. 22:08, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :497.497. 23:24, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :498. Who will get 500? 01:19, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :499.Not me... 01:39, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :500. ME!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! 01:41, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :501. lol NOOOOOOOOOOOO 01:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :502. Hi. 01:58, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :503. 02:06, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :504. 02:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :505. Hum 02:30, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :506. 02:56, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :507. Only eighty three numbers left. 06:07, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :508. Okay. 07:45, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :509. 12:28, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :510! 80 more! 13:53, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :511! 79 MORE! HIPPO- i am rank 50 in the HERO FACTORY: VON NEBULA MISSION!!! :512. 18:55, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :513. Wow. Only 77 to go. 21:52, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :514. 22:05, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :515. 22:14, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :516. OLD MCDONALD HAD A FARM... E I E I O!!!!!!!!!! 23:08, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :517. 23:09, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :518. Wow Bob. 23:11, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :519. 23:23, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :520. 70 more. 23:25, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :521. I WILL WIN!!!!!! (probably not.....) 23:33, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :522. I WILL!!!!!! (maybe) 23:34, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :523. 23:42, September 20, 2010 (UTC) :524. ALL Y'ALL ARE WRONG! I WILL WIN! MUAHAHAHAHA 01:08, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :525. 02:45, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :526. -- 03:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC)-- 03:14, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :527. Ummm..... sig malfunction? 03:24, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :528. 528. 04:17, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :529. 12:47, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :530. -- 14:31, September 21, 2010 (UTC)-- 14:31, September 21, 2010 (UTC)-- 14:31, September 21, 2010 (UTC)-- 14:31, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :531. 17:39, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :532. Woah! That's just weird. Joeman's sig appeared 3 times! 22:16, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :533. 533. 23:07, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :534. 56 more! 23:09, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :535. I WILL WIN!!!!!! (probably not.....) 23:23, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :536. @Kristof1124: You should add my barnstar in the top of you scroll screen because it is not some worthless user-barnstar (there are hundreds of them) but what I gave you is an official barn star!-- 23:25, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :537. 23:37, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :538. @Joeman: User barnstars aren't worthless, the official barnstars look drab on a blank white page. That's why people started making their own, to give a little life and creativity. 23:42, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :539. WOW I was awarded a image of some cheap plastic 5-year-old badge!! Oh JOY!!-- 23:44, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :540. @Joeman200:I know I saw it. I wanted to add it but I forgot. I'll do it now. Thanks for it though!! 23:46, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :541. @Blockableword: User barnstars look like little kid unprofessional coding. The real barnstar look good and simple not party kidish!!-- 23:52, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :542. Not always. Legoace's and mine don't look that much like little kid unprofessional coding. Besides when we make are own me can make them say whatever we want, and even give clicks! 23:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :543. 23:59, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :544. Wow, SSgtGriffin! Joeman200, Legoace and I are having a debate here and you are just silently siging here. 00:02, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :545. @Joeman: That's AN OFFICIAL LEGO ATLANTIS WIKI IMAGE, YOU MORON!!!!!! AND PLUS I HAVE NOT SEEN A SINGLE BARNSTAR WITH THAT IMAGE!!!!! GET YOUR FACTS!!!! Have you EVER looked at a LEGO MAGAZINE??? Not that I believe that you're civilized enough to do that, of course. Did you know that MLN was created by LEGO??? If you think lego is dumb why are you here? 00:09, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :546. Ok. Calm down Legoace. I agree with him though. 00:13, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :547. BTW, that's just emphasis. And Joeman, you know what looks unproffesional? People like you deleting images an making fun of creativity! I don't think that an anonymous user would be very please seeing how often you get yelled at. Also, if you think user images are "immature" or "kiddish", why don't you delete your stupid avatar image, HUH?? HUH??? 00:18, September 22, 2010 (UTC) :548. @Kristof - I never noticed the debate cause I'm so busy that I only have time to sig, and save the page. Anyways, I just think that as long as you don't upload too many images, it's fine. 00:24, September 22, 2010 (UTC)